The Dance
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Kairi has demanded Sora and Riku's presance at the anual Valentine's Ball, on pain of death. What happens when the two of them arive and discover that the world's magic isn't *quite* ready to accept them?


**Hey you guys! Well, since this is pretty much my favorite couple **_**ever**_** (I'm still on it, and I'm pretty much a fandom whore) I decided that my first (and probably only) holiday fic should be about it. (Technically, I labeled "Rikusexual" as my New Years fic, but really?) And don't tell me it's not Valentine's Day, I still have like ten minutes here! As you know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but Prince Jacob is my own creation. I kindda like him, so don't be surprised if he pops up again. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**=^w^=**_

"Sora, please!"

"I'm not coming out!"

Riku sighed, and slid down the door to his boyfriend's room, rumpling his sharp white tuxedo, and knocking the matching top hat askew. "Why not?"

"I look stupid!"

"You've looked that way since we got here." Riku pressed his ear against the door when he thought he heard something. "What?"

"I said I hate this world!"

He had a feeling the younger boy was lying to him, he hated this world as well. Don't get him wrong, the Palace of Hearts was a wonderful place for the Princesses to gather and host parties and other princess-y stuff, but there were just _so many hearts ._Hearts decorated every flat surface available; heart patterns on the carpet, hearts painted on the walls, heart sprinkles on the cupcakes (which seemed to be the only thing served outside of the meals served at a heart-engraved dining table), heart confetti littered the tables, even the arched doorways had a distinctive heart shape at the top. All in all, what was meant to be cute turned out more like a cheap, cliché honeymoon suite. Riku told Sora this, causing him to giggle. "But you have to come out eventually. Kairi will _slaughter _us if we don't show up to the Valentines Ball. After all, 'It's the only holiday we get to host,'" he mimicked, earning a snort.

"Fine, I'll come out, but if you so much _think _about laughing, I will _castrate _you with this _heart-shaped Keyblade._" Riku quickly agreed, and stood away from the door. Sora stuck his cherry-red face out, and gave Riku his best glare. (Which was still nowhere near the silverette's own.) "Don't laugh," he warned once more, then stepped out.

He stood there in the hall in a backless, strapless, pale green dress that fell, and puffed out over his thin hips in leafy layers. He nervously picked at the strange, half webbed gloves on his hands like Riku wore, but his, like any proper lady's would, reached up to his knobby elbows. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" he pouted, his blush spreading down his neck. That was another problem with this world, its magic couldn't grasp the concept of same-sex pairs.

"Yeah," Riku smiled, and offered his arm, ignoring the indignant squawk. "But ridiculous looks good on you." Sora unwillingly felt the scowl melt off his features as he took the offered appendage, muttering about stupid, smooth talking silver haired scoundrels. "But you love me," said scoundrel teased as they walked down the hall.

"Shut up."

"Love you, too." 

"Who said I love you?"

"You did."

"When?" 

"Just now."

Sora's eyebrows knitted together as he went over their conversation, then gently hitting a chuckling Riku's chest with an oh-so-manly giggle. His giggle quieted however when they reached the big (heart-shaped) door that supposedly led into the dance hall. "I don't wanna do this," he whimpered, burring his face in Riku's arm. "I look stupid."

Riku pulled away from his whining brunette, and held him at arm's length. "You look beautiful," he said, pressing kisses to Sora's hairline.

"You'd say that if I was wearing _anything_."

"I'd say that if you were wearing nothing."

"_RIKU!_"

"Are you ready to be announced?"

Both boys turned around at the new voice, and Sora squeaked in fear before diving behind Riku, displaying both of their unease at the giant, waist-high, walking, talking heart beaming at them creepily. "They've taken this too far," Riku breathed, staring in disbelief at the red monstrosity before him.

"Sir?"

"Nothing."

"Are you ready to be announced?" the thing repeated. Riku glanced down at Sora before nodding affirmative. "Right this way!" it squealed, before bouncing down the hallway, motioning for the couple to follow. It walked through a little heart-man doggie door on another door, and trumpet blasts were heard. "Presenting Riku and Sora of Destiny Islands!" The big double doors slowly opened of their own accord, and the two nervous boys gulped as Riku led Sora down the stairs as practiced.

"I can't _believe_ I let you talk me into doing this," Sora spat as Riku helped him into a chair, waving off the drink Riku had swiped from one of the many heart-men running about. "I tripped twice going down those stupid shoes in these stupid shoes!" He stuck his foot in the air, showing off the "stupid" half-inch heel that adorned it.

"You would have tripped anyways," Riku said smoothly, lowering his boyfriend's leg. "Besides, you don't have it half as bad as Demyx. I don't even know _how_ he's here, much less why." Sora watched as the dirty blonde sitarist struggled with what seemed to be a mile of hair that magically appeared- along with a dress- when he arrived on the strange world, much as his own sudden wardrobe change had happened. Demyx gave the hair a great tug, and fell to the floor, much to the amusement of his red headed companion until he was ordered to help pick up the mass of blonde.

"He only has to wear _that_?" Sora squawked. Demyx only had to wear a little purple dress while he to deal with layers upon layers of gauze and frills and big metal hoops! He took another glaring look. "He's not even wearing shoes! And why does he have a _frying pan_?"

"That's because he's Rapunzel, obviously." Sora jumped in the air at the new voice, and turned around to see a giggling Kairi with a tall, black haired man with laughing green eyes on her arm. "This is Prince Jacob," she added, noticing Sora's confused look. "He's my fiancé." She waved her fingers, and Sora noticed for the first time a small band of gold glittering on one of them.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm Sor-"

"I have a question," Riku interrupted, throwing a sharp glance at Jacob who just seemed shocked. "If Demyx is Rapunzel, who's Sora?"

Kairi giggled into her hand while Jacob did a rather exceptional job at hiding his laughter behind a strategically placed cough. "Umm… I hate to break it to you, but Sora's dressed up to match _you_. Not the other way around." Riku choked on his drink while Sora snickered, and gave Kairi a glare that clearly demanded an explanation. "You're the froog prince."

"Well, that _would_ explain the gloves," Sora noted, picking at the odd webbing between his fingers, clearly in a much better mood.

"And why you look like a lily pad," Riku added sourly.

Normally Sora would have taken offence at such a statement, but it _was_ Riku; besides, he _did _look like a lily pad. "Let's dance," he grinned, pulling his unhappy boyfriend, as he carefully slipped out of the death traps on his feet.

They made it to the dance floor just as a new sonng came on, and Riku gracefully brought Sora close to him in the proper stance for the slow song magically echoing through out the hall without the air of speakers. He smiled when he noticed the elastic sewn between his and Sora's digits stretched and allowed them to lace their fingers together. He stared down at Sora as the younger began humming the familiar tune.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  


Riku almost smirked at the cliché-ness of it all. Despite the fact that he knew Demyx and his partner were spinning together not six feet away -having finally managed to get the unruly golden locks to conform to the uniform braid piled together down his back- and Kairi and _Jacob _were dancing right next to them, the only thing the silverette could manage to focus on was the laughing boy in his arms, eyes closed in bliss. Smirking devilishly, he leaned down close to his neck and breathed the next verse and chorus, loving the way it made the brunette shiver.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Sora sighed, embarrassment coloring his skin, and buried his face in Riku's chest, reveling in the way it rumbled against his cheek when the elder chuckled, and in the simple beating of his heart which seemed to keep in time with the music. His breath hitched in his throat when Riku's strong arms tightened around his thin waist. "Riku," he hummed, getting as close to the warmth Riku provided as possible.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right  
_

Riku smiled. Maybe this world wasn't absolutely horrible.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  


As the last notes of the song dissipated, Sora and Riku stood together, softly swaying in spot, despite the fact that a new, quick tempo rang out. "Riku," Sora asked, looking up at him. "Why did you get mad at Jacob?" Riku shrugged, and tightened his hold possessively, giving Sora all the answer he needed. "I love you, Ku."

Riku smiled down at him, and hid his face in the cinnamon scented brown spikes. "I love you, too, Sor. So, so much."

_**=^w^=**_

_**Fin.**_

_**=^w^=**_

**Yay for plotless, pointless fluff fests! Can I get a "YAY!"? *(silence)* I guess not -_- Oh well. You should know the drill by now, you made it this far, so you might as well leave me a review to make it so my stories aren't **_**quite **_**so torturous next time. :D But, as always, try to keep all flames to a minimum, and if you do flame, kindly log out so I can delete your comment. :D Constructive criticism is wonderful though! Please log in if you leave me tips, because I'd love to talk to you about how I can improve.**

**Muchly Yours,**

**RandomRomantasist999 **


End file.
